


be with me

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	be with me

4

 

“呜…啊…光一…”

对于他们来说做爱也是一个解压的好方法，在极致的快感中可以忘记一切，此时此刻世界上只剩下他们两人罢了

光一用亲吻掩盖了刚眼角的泪痕，拥紧刚一下又一下地顶进他身体的深处，这是拥抱无法传递的热度，他们的手指在皱起的床单上交缠在一起，两枚戒指被月光映出荧荧的光

很久没做，光一射了两次仍不满足，但刚明天还有工作，被他一通折腾下来已经累极，轻阖着眼躺在他怀里。他草草地清理了一下，抱着刚打算入睡时，听到刚轻声说道：“光一…谢谢你。”

光一顿住，片刻后才低头吻了吻刚的唇，“又说什么傻话呢，赶紧睡觉。”

“没有你，我就是KinKi Kid了。”

“喂，”光一忍不住捏了一把刚的脸，但又不舍得用力，“给我把s加上。”

“我很认真的，幸好那天在横滨arena我遇见的是你，如果是别的什么人，现在早就解散了吧。”刚看着光一，语气很轻松，却说得格外艰难，“不，或许我根本不会当什么爱豆，就留在奈良卖卖梅干之类的…”

“你在说什么啊……”光一又心疼又好笑，鼻尖泛起一点酸，“你现在后悔也来不及了，你就是KinKi Kids的堂本刚。”

光一扳着刚的肩稍稍拉开两人的距离，“听好了，不要自责，我不允许你再勉强自己站上舞台。”

“我才不会后悔…我只是觉得，好开心。”刚埋进光一的肩窝，光一的头发居然已经长过了肩膀，扎在脸上痒痒的，“我不是一个人，我还有相方，他叫堂本光一，”

“演唱会决定取消时，我真的很不甘心，就像去年夏天时那样，明明是属于两个人的舞台，为什么我没办法站上去呢？”

“但是我不会再勉强自己了，我们要用最完美的状态来表演，那样才是KinKi Kids。”

光一久久没有说话，在他眼里刚就是一个永远长不大需要他保护的孩子，却忘了刚早已成为温柔而内心强大的大人

“嗯，”光一揉揉刚的头发，将被子往上拉了些将两人裹住，“不开演唱会很好啊，这样你就可以单独给我过生日了，每次在那么多人面前我真的……”

光一没再说下去，刚笑着逗他：“真的怎么样？”

“真的很…害羞……”光一有些难以启齿，但每次刚在众人面前对他说“生日快乐”时，他总是感动得无法做出反应，还得压抑着想要抱住刚亲吻的冲动

刚笑的更欢了，在被子里一抖一抖的，然后故意委屈地说：“我每年这么用心地给你准备，你都不开心吗？”

“当然开心！就是…就是…”光一没敢说刚给他准备的生日惊喜基本都是为了搞笑

“好啦好啦，”刚当然知道光一想说什么，“那就期待一下今年的礼物吧。”

 

5

 

度过了忙碌的两个月，他们终于迎来久违的假期，足足持续到年末。放假的第一天晚上刚也难得地陪光一胡闹了整夜，直到天明才枕着他手臂睡去

醒来时居然已经日暮，很久没有睡这么久了，刚在暖融融的被窝里满足地伸了一个大大的懒腰，身边没有人，而房间外传来咖喱的香气

肚子十分配合的叫了，刚揉着眼睛，还没睡醒声音黏黏糊糊地唤道：“光……”

光一在厨房里把煮好的咖喱盛到碗里，算准了刚闻到香味一定会醒，咖喱也煮的恰到好处。刚先讨要了一个迟到许久的早安吻才磨磨蹭蹭地去洗漱，回到餐厅便迫不及待地开吃

刚突然想起一个问题，“这算是早饭还是晚饭？”

“当然是早饭。”光一回答得毫不犹豫

刚看了一眼窗外沉寂的夜色，没有说话

“睡醒之后吃的，不是早饭是什么？”光一振振有词，然后看到刚在手机上输入了几个字，才明白他在干什么，不由失笑，“这也算么？”

刚每天更新的那些天马行空的日志，光一当然会看，但很多时候他真的猜不透刚究竟是怎么想到的

“怎么不算？有总比没有好呀。”刚连着写了几条，设好定时发送，顺带督促旁边的人，“就是因为你一年都发不了几条，我才更这么勤的，不然饭们该多难过。”

“我想不到能发什么嘛，那就麻烦刚君代表我发啦。”光一立刻趁机撒娇

 

“早饭”之后光一兴冲冲地想去玩一玩好久没碰的游戏，却被刚拉住了，神神秘秘地和他说：“等等，先陪我看一个东西吧。”

“？”光一看着刚从房间里拿出两人的猫猫玩偶放到沙发上充当靠垫，打开电视，然后拿出了一个非常不起眼的纸盒，光一瞬间跳了起来想去抢，刚反应迅速地将纸盒护在怀里

光一无奈地压在刚身上，去扳他的手指想要抢回纸盒，两人在沙发上玩闹了一会儿，两个可怜的玩偶都被挤扁了，最后还是光一率先放弃，因为他突然想起刚大概早就知道纸盒里装着的是什么了，“你在哪里找到的？”

“储物间。”刚笑眯眯地看着光一，但不怀好意的眼神让光一忍不住抖了两抖，他试着解释道：“这个其实是以前……”

“你别说，我们看看就知道是什么了。”

前几天刚在储物间的最深处翻到了这个看起来毫不起眼的纸盒，本以为装着些没用的东西，打开后是满满当当的一盒碟，碟面是空白的，只用马克笔潦草地标注了日期，还有一些令人遐想的词，什么“制服”、“泳池”、“喝醉”之类的

“等等，你…看过了？”光一发现刚的反应并不像自己想的那样

“没有啊。”堂本刚一边说着一边随便拿起一张碟放进光驱里，他觉得八成就是av什么的，只想拿出来好好嘲笑一番堂本光一

“那最好还是别……”堂本光一后知后觉地扑上去阻止，然而，已经晚了

屏幕上出现了堂本刚的脸

“……”  
“……”

尴尬而微妙的沉默后，堂本刚猛地扑上去打堂本光一，光一反应极快地抓住了他的手，“你自己非要看的！”

堂本刚不敌堂本光一的力气，还被禁锢着手无法动弹，又气又恼地说：“我怎么知道你这个变态会把我的节目刻成碟？还…还起一些奇怪的名字！”

堂本光一自己都快不记得这些碟了，他有看OA的习惯，又顺带录了下来，积得多了就刻成碟方便保存，后来电脑和网络渐渐普及，这些碟也就不知道被忘在了哪个角落，现在居然被堂本刚翻了出来

“那个时候我们不是还没住一起嘛，我想你了就拿出来看看。”堂本光一一句话就把堂本刚哄得服服帖帖，堂本刚被顺好毛，红着脸想去关掉电视，堂本光一从后面抱住他，“难得的机会，一起看看嘛。”

屏幕上是二十代的堂本刚，十几年过去，那份天真灵动依然没变，更多了几分稳重成熟，像一本未完的小说，每一页都比上一页更精彩

“喂，你要看到什么时候啊。”

一期快放完了，堂本光一都没说话，堂本刚怀疑他睡着了回头看他，光一嘴角带着笑，低头亲了刚一口，“刚真的很有趣。”

“…哈？”这个天然脑子里又在想什么呢

“真的，很有趣哦。无论是看到电视上的你，还是现实中的你，都让我很开心。”

“……”堂本刚觉得今晚的咖喱里一定放了蜂蜜，不然堂本光一的嘴怎么这么甜

“啊，看这张吧。”堂本光一在纸盒里翻了翻，找到一张上面写着“KTV”的，里面有他们两人的影像

窝在沙发上一起看了一会儿，堂本刚突然笑了，靠在堂本光一肩上说：“我们这样，好像退休了在家里看旧照片的老爷爷哦。”

“退休什么的……”堂本光一愣了愣，他无法想象以后他们一起变老了甚至走不动路的样子，“我真的觉得我可以一直唱到80岁。”

“80岁的Kids吗？”

“嗯，不行吗？”

“行，当然行。”堂本刚笑着笑着，眼角却湿润了，“我陪你一起。”

 

6

 

随着年末的逼近，堂本光一对自己的生日礼物的好奇心成倍增长，每天都要缠着堂本刚问，堂本刚被问得烦了，直接说了一句：“再问就不给你了！”

堂本光一立刻乖乖闭嘴

今晚是圣诞夜，照旧在工作中度过，他们做好造型在乐屋等出场，堂本光一把手机塞到堂本刚手里，说：“刚，快给我拍几张。”

堂本刚无奈，自从之前后辈告诉他jweb可以上传自己的照片后，这家伙就爱上了发照片，不仅要自拍，还总拉着堂本刚帮他拍，堂本刚嘴上抱怨，还是老老实实地过去帮他拍了

“…离这么近没关系吗？”堂本刚看着堂本光一几乎要怼到脸上的镜头，终于忍不住吐槽

“没关系没关系，反正我发什么她们都会很开心啦。”

堂本刚鼓起嘴，明明自己每天这么认真地更新，都比不上堂本光一几个月更新一次，饭们就像过年了似的

 

这一场他们结束得很早，没到九点就走出了电视台大门。他们是自己开车来的，堂本刚哼着歌坐上车，这次工作后又是好几天假期，今晚还可以早早上床睡觉

堂本光一却拐到了另一条不熟悉的路上

“诶？去哪里？”

“过圣诞节呀。”

堂本刚对节日什么的并没有多大实感，毕竟基本上都在工作中度过了，他仔细回想了一下，他们好像从来没有单独过过圣诞节

街上满是人，喧哗笑闹声隔着车窗都能听得清清楚楚，炫目的彩灯和商店招牌照亮了半个夜空。堂本刚生怕堂本光一在这里停下来，不然明天的头条指不定就是“偶像组合成员圣诞夜会”什么的

“下去逛逛是不可能了，只能在这里看看了。”堂本光一将车停在稍远一点的地方，透过车窗还是能看到巨大的圣诞树和很多洋溢着幸福笑容的人们。虽然是意料之中的结果，但还是不免遗憾

能够看到这样的景象堂本刚就很满足了，眼睛一眨一眨地盯着车窗外看，突然手指被堂本光一缠住，他回头看向光一，对方的眼眸在彩灯的映照下也闪闪发亮

“圣诞快乐，刚。”

堂本刚靠过去主动吻住堂本光一的唇，一瞬间外面的喧嚣都消失了，只剩唇齿交融间的嘤咛，堂本刚被堂本光一揽着腰，几乎都要被拉到驾驶座上去，察觉到他的失控，堂本刚推着堂本光一的胸膛，低喘着坐回副驾驶

“回去再…”

“再什么？”

堂本刚瞪他一眼，却发现光一手中不知道什么时候多了一个宝蓝色的绒面盒子

“圣诞礼物。”堂本光一将盒子打开，里面是一条克罗心的项链，“刚出的新款，幸好赶在圣诞节之前到了。”

“谢谢…”堂本刚愣愣的，他没想到光一会给他准备圣诞礼物，然而他没有给堂本光一准备

堂本光一的手绕到堂本刚颈后为他戴好项链，顺便在耳根亲了亲，笑着问：“刚，我的礼物呢？”

“嗯…和生日礼物一起给你吧。”

“诶…怎么这样。”堂本光一扁着嘴，他都快要好奇死了，“反正都是要给的，就先让我知道嘛！”

“不行！生日礼物当然要当天给。”堂本刚将视线转向窗外，没让堂本光一发现红透的耳根

 

7

 

堂本刚在生日礼物的事上异常执着，2018年的最后一天过去大半，堂本光一依旧没有收到他的生日礼物

“刚，这样可以了吗？”堂本光一将打好的奶油递给堂本刚

“嗯，可以了，你去客厅待着，绝对不能看啊。”

堂本光一一步三回头地走到客厅，心不在焉地拿起游戏机，堂本刚从中午起床折腾到下午，说要给他亲手做一个生日蛋糕。一开始堂本光一还很期待，然而看到堂本刚手忙脚乱的样子，突然有点担心

“好烫！”

听到堂本刚的惊呼，堂本光一立刻着急地转头去看，大概是把蛋糕从烤箱里拿出来的时候被烫到了，捏着耳垂跺着脚的样子滑稽又可爱

察觉到堂本光一的视线，堂本刚佯装生气道：“把头转过去！”

“好好好，你小心点。”堂本光一无奈，看了看时间，开始担心能不能按时吃上晚饭

 

平常大多数情况下都是堂本光一做饭，堂本刚太讲究，动作又慢，而且他们经常因为饭菜咸淡的问题起争执。不过他们能够自己做饭的机会其实并不多，这样一个悠闲舒适的年末，更是从来没有过

泛着粉的晚霞渐渐地染上墨色，夜晚来临，华灯初上，因为这个特殊的日子东京的夜景似乎都比平常要绚烂许多。堂本光一站在窗边，心里浮上一丝道不明的感伤

2018年的最后一天，也要过去了啊……

过了今天他就要四十岁，虽然他对年龄什么的一直都没什么实感，但近年高强度的工作后身体上的疼痛都在提醒他，他并不年轻了，而年轻的孩子正在追赶上来，他迟早会离开他最爱的舞台

堂本光一曾经把这样的烦恼告诉熟识的前辈，前辈却笑了，拍了拍他的肩膀，“光一，知足点吧，你已经在这个年纪拥有很多人一辈子都无法拥有的东西了。”

名誉，财富，还有爱他的人，他确实都有了

但人总是贪得无厌的

 

“光一！快来快来，我做好了！”

如果说堂本光一还想要什么，他现在真的很想，很想让时间停在这一刻，他最爱的人将蛋糕端到眼前，尽管这个蛋糕并不怎么完美，涂着不平整的奶油和花里胡哨的裱花，歪歪斜斜地用果酱写着“happy birthday”

“怎么样？好看吗？”

堂本刚吧蛋糕放回餐桌上，还没来得及拍照纪念一下自己的作品，就被堂本光一狠狠地拥进了怀里

恋人身上还带着甜甜的奶油味，香香软软的，堂本光一忍不住埋在他肩窝胡乱的亲，亲着亲着就突然笑了出来

还有什么不满足的呢

他已经是世界上最幸福的人了

 

蛋糕不大，但对于两个人来说还是很多的，四十根蜡烛插不下，堂本刚就只插了四根。关掉灯后，黑暗中四点微弱的烛火映出堂本光一的笑颜，温暖又明亮

“咳咳…”今年只有他一个人唱生日歌，堂本刚特别不好意思，而且堂本光一看着他的眼神热烈得让堂本刚整个脸颊都发烫，他又清了清嗓子，才小声唱道：“happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…”

只属于他们两人的世界里，回响着只为一个人唱的歌

“生日快乐，我的光一。”

他们短暂地交换了一个吻，在蜡烛燃尽前，堂本光一松开堂本刚的唇，笑着吹熄了蜡烛

“诶？你许愿了？”

“刚才许过啦。”

堂本刚将灯打开，脸上的表情有些不满，“那样许愿会不灵的啦。”

“不会的，”堂本光一揉揉堂本刚的脑袋，将他抱进怀里，“我的礼物呢？不要和我说就是这个蛋糕啊。”

“我说过要十二点之后再给的！”堂本刚仍是一步都不肯退让

 

距离十二点还有将近两个小时，平常这个时候他们都在台上唱歌，今年闲下来不知道该干什么，打开电视看了会新年节目，没看多久堂本刚就开始倚在堂本光一怀里打瞌睡

堂本光一虽然想要礼物，但更不忍吵醒堂本刚，就一直保持着这个姿势没动，让堂本刚枕在自己手臂上睡着。等堂本刚彻底睡熟了，堂本光一便把他抱到了床上

这时，窗外却突然爆发出几声巨响，连堂本光一都被吓了一跳，堂本刚直接被吓醒了，懵懵地往堂本光一怀里钻

“怎么了……”

堂本刚迷蒙地睁开眼，就被远处的烟花吸引了所有的注意力，数十朵烟花伴着人们欢喜的呼喊绽放，又短暂地消逝于夜空中

堂本刚愣愣地看着，烟火结束后才猛地想起来，“几点了？”

墙上的钟显示着，11:55

还没等堂本光一反应过来，堂本刚就着急地从床上下来，鞋都没穿将堂本光一往外推，按坐在沙发上，“你在这里等着，闭上眼睛，绝对，绝对不能睁开。”

堂本光一猜不到他又要搞什么名堂，但还是乖乖照做了，黑暗中的时间过得格外缓慢，就在堂本光一觉得都快过了一个世纪时，他听到了爱人放轻的脚步声，走到他面前低声倒数：“五，四，三，二，一…”

“四十岁的欧吉桑生日快乐！”

拥住扑过来的堂本刚，堂本光一还没来得及说什么，就感觉到了触感的不对劲，他睁开眼，发现堂本刚居然真的什么都没穿

除了脖子上系着的蝴蝶结

“你……”堂本光一顿时说不出话来了，眼睛根本不知道该看哪好，最后无奈地拍了拍压在他腿上的屁股，“小坏蛋。”

“我把堂本刚送给你，你要不要？”堂本刚揽住堂本光一的脖子，凑近他耳边，同时塞给堂本光一一个包着红色包装纸的盒子，堂本光一不用拆，就知道里面装的是什么

“要，当然要。”堂本光一抱起他的礼物回到房间，小心翼翼地放在床上，“我现在就签收。”

这个世界上，只有他能拥有的礼物

 

8

 

堂本刚的头上还戴着不记得什么时候送的大蝴蝶结，堂本光一压在他身上观赏了一会儿，忍不住笑了

“你又是从哪里找到这个的。”

堂本刚有时候真的很佩服堂本光一的定力，下身已经硬得顶在他的腿根还能气定神闲地聊天，他没回答堂本光一，手往下探直接脱掉了堂本光一的裤子

“不拆礼物吗？”堂本刚成功地看到堂本光一的眸色暗了暗，“这根带子扎得我好难受啊。”

堂本光一轻轻地扯开蝴蝶结的一端，粉色的丝带就散在了床单上，同样粉色细嫩的脖颈果然泛起了一点红，他低头在那一片皮肤印下更深色的痕迹，顺着脖颈往上含住了堂本刚的耳珠

“今天我的礼物会乖乖听我的话吧？”

“嗯…？”堂本刚侧过脸，唇与堂本光一的贴在一起，在他温柔的挑逗中也逐渐迷离了意识，“会的哦。”

堂本光一微微勾起嘴角，伸手从床头柜里取出润滑剂，塞到堂本刚手里，“那你自己来。”说完从堂本刚身上移开，坐到旁边，一副事不关己的样子

然而，堂本光一很快就后悔起为什么自己要挑战自己的意志力

堂本刚看都不看他，仿佛此刻他真的只是一个物品。将润滑剂挤在手指上，张开腿伸进了后穴里

“唔…”堂本刚皱起眉，手指上的液体太冰凉，不过没一会儿就染上了身体的温度，他又伸进一根手指，学着以前堂本光一的样子给自己做扩张，咕啾咕啾的水声在静谧的空间里被放大了一般，听起来格外引人遐想

要伸进第三根手指实在有些困难，堂本刚抬高了些臀部，大腿都贴到了胸前，整个人像个被迫弯叠的虾米。但他已经顾不上姿势的别扭了，渐渐从这样的自渎中找到了快感，留长的指甲每次划过内壁就能引起身体的颤抖，堂本刚另一只手忍不住开始撸动硬起来的性器，轻阖着眼呻吟起来

“嗯…啊…”

爱人当着他的面自慰的样子终于引起了堂本光一被忽视的不满，他暗骂自己为什么要找罪受，一把扣住堂本刚还在后穴进出的手指，被充分扩张的后穴没被填满，穴口一张一合地邀请他的进入。堂本光一换成自己的手指，能进入得更深，进入的瞬间就熟门熟路地找到了前列腺，他轻按那个突起，堂本刚整个人都快弹了起来

“唔！”快感传至身体的每一个角落却又转瞬即逝，堂本刚喘息着，忍不住请求，“光一…不要玩了…”

“我没有在玩啊。”堂本光一时轻时重地按压着前列腺的位置，“不好好扩张你会痛的。”

无法得到满足的感觉几乎要把堂本刚逼疯，他勾住堂本光一的脖颈将他拉下来，抬起臀部穴口贴着对方的性器，想将那熟悉的热度一口吞下，“进来，进来好不好？”

话音刚落，堂本光一就挺身进入，突起的筋络擦过柔软的内壁激起一阵阵电流，粗大的前端一下就抵到了最深处。堂本刚惊呼一声，还未缓过来堂本光一就扣着他的腰开始猛力地撞击

“太…太快了…哈啊…”堂本刚被顶得一颤一颤，用腿夹紧堂本光一的腰想缓冲一下过快的速度，也只是徒劳无功罢了。透明的津液顺着张大的嘴角流下，堂本光一细细地舔去，然后吻着堂本刚的鼻梁，眼睫，这副模样只有他能看到，也怎么都看不够

“舒服吗，宝贝？”堂本光一借着月光欣赏着爱人在他身下失控的表情，这简直是至上的色情画面

“舒…服…好舒服…”堂本刚已经找不到自己的意识了，只知道顺着堂本光一的问话重复，手指都在灭顶的快感中几乎痉挛，在堂本光一背上的肌肉划下一道道暧昧的痕迹，“要…怀孕了……”

堂本光一笑了，他抚着堂本刚被汗浸湿的脸庞落下一个个细密的亲吻，这一次他不想忍着，反正后面还要再做。用力的顶进最深处，精关大开，射在湿热的穴里

那另一份没拆的礼物，并没有派上用场

 

……

 

凌晨三点

堂本刚在微弱的水声中醒来，浴室里亮着灯，透出影影绰绰的身形。他记得后来又做了两次，最后一次在浴缸里就承受不住地昏睡了过去

“我吵醒你了？”

堂本光一从浴室里出来，就看到堂本刚睁着个大眼睛，像没醒似的无神地盯着他看

“没有，我只是突然，忘做了一件事。”

“什么事？”堂本光一草草地擦了一把头发就躺上床，从后面抱住堂本刚，挨在肩窝处，视线落到堂本刚手中亮着的手机屏幕，不由得笑了

 

——今天的没听说过的谚语：

抱着生日礼物睡觉

 

END


End file.
